Angel and Stealth
by SeraphStar
Summary: Seto and Seraphim, both exassassins, are being hunted. But what happens when the thing that hunts them is a psychotic lunatic? And what if they are the only ones that can figure out what is going on? SetoOC. OOC and AU. please r&r! Slightly revised. F
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
Hello everyone! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, here are some warnings. this is an AU fic. it's also a romance fic with an OC/Seto. Oh, and if you want descriptions for Seraphim, look in "The Diamond Star" prologue. It's in there. *smiles cheerily* r&r!  
  
His name was Stealth, or at least, that's what everyone called him. He was the best in the game. No one had ever seen his face and lived to tell the tale. He was the world's best assassin, and he was only eighteen. An orphan, he had made life for himself in the school of hard knocks. He learned to live on the street. The first job he had was to propose to a girl, then kill her. She never knew what hit her. He became known as Stealth then. He worked in the shadows, for the highest bidder. Then came the day he met Angel, the day his life changed forever, the day THEY started hunting HIM.  
  
Angel Love, the world's budding celebrity, the face on all the magazine covers, had an enemy. She was in the fast rising technology industry and had hit it big. They didn't know when she would stop. Stealth had been commissioned by one Pegasus J. Crawford to annihilate Ms. Love before the competition got too rough.  
  
It was a dream come true operation for Stealth. The balcony windows were thrown wide open, not even a security system to breach. He scaled the wall with ease, his lithe frame blending easily, and was in Angel's bedroom in no time.  
  
'Pity,' he thought. 'She's very pretty. But she's also worth a lot of cash.'  
  
Just as he drew a knife to slit her throat, Angel stirred. Her soft blond hair cascaded over her shoulders just right...and one of her eyes opened wide.  
  
Strangely enough, she didn't seem surprised. "Hey, I guess you must be Stealth," she said, removing a blonde wig to reveal long dark brown locks which tumbled out from beneath the false hair. Her deep brown eyes searched through his.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" asked Stealth, this was the first time this situation had ever occurred in his career, his victim was waiting for him.  
  
"Do you ever do background checks on your employers?" asked Angel.  
  
Stealth didn't answer, distrust was written all across his masked face. Sapphire blue eyes regarded Angel curiously.  
  
"I do, you might know me as the Black Angel," Stealth's eyes widened. His only opponent in the deadly game of life...or death, whichever you prefer. The two were matched, competing for the best assassinations. "When Mr. Crawford contacted me, I decided to check what else he was up to."  
  
Stealth did not answer.  
  
"One assassin named Stealth had been commissioned to assassinate my alias, Angel Love. I decided to see what was going on. Why would my employer want to assassinate me?" Angel looked to see how Stealth took the information.  
  
Finally, he spoke. "Who were you assigned to kill?" he asked inquisitively.  
  
"That's the thing, he never told me. He just told me to stay in touch. That was when I decided to do the snooping and background checking," Angel glared at the floor. "He was looking for your alias. He wants us to kill each other."  
  
Stealth looked at Angel as if she was crazy. "What do you mean?"  
  
"He wants at least one of us out of the picture, and he wants to know as much as he can about the other. I think he's planning something, something against his enemies. And he thinks he'll be assassinated. We're the best in the business, no denying it. We'd be commissioned for it. Therefore, he wants us to kill each other, or at least put each other out of commission for a while," Angel stated logically.  
  
"What do you plan to do about it?" asked Stealth.  
  
"I propose a partnership. We splatter some of each of our blood around my house, and then blow the building sky high. DNA samples to show we were here, just pretend we got burnt to crisps," Angel replied, she had really thought this out.  
  
"And then, what about after that?" asked Stealth.  
  
"We find out what Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford wants with the deaths of the world's best assassins," Angel stated plainly.  
  
Stealth considered Angel's proposition for a moment, then stuck out his hand. "You got a deal."  
  
Angel took out two small vials and proceeded to take some blood to splash on the brick wall outside her property. Then, taking a detonation device in hand, she led Stealth outside. "Bon voyage house," she snickered silently to herself as she pressed the button. Splashing the blood on the outside wall, they both climbed into Stealth's black Z3 BMW convertible and drove off into the night.  
  
Hours later...  
  
"We're lost," Angel pointed out.  
  
"We're not lost," Stealth replied.  
  
"Fine, we're not lost, we just have no idea where we are," Angel repeated.  
  
"We are NOT lost," Stealth retorted icily.  
  
"I never said we were."  
  
They had been having this conversation for the past few hours. They were, in fact, in the middle of nowhere. Somewhere around Las Vegas, Nevada, but they didn't know that. Their car had overheated and the hood hadn't come up. Now it was raining cats and dogs. Both assassins wondered why they had gone along with this partnership of sorts in the first place. However, they both knew killing each other wasn't going to solve the problem. So, they decided to wait the storm out.  
  
"Do you have a name?" asked Stealth, trying to make some small talk.  
  
Angel shook her head.  
  
"Well, being as we're gonna be working together, I'll tell you mine. I'm Seto, Seto Kaiba," Seto extended his hand.  
  
Angel shook it lightly. "I have no name."  
  
"I'll give you one then."  
  
Angel made no motion to refuse his offer.  
  
"You look like a Seraphim."  
  
"A what?" Angel looked at him strangely; he said she looked like an angel?  
  
"I'm going to call you Seraphim. Seraphim...Hoshino," Seto sat back, proud of himself.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Seraphim stared out at the vast Nevada desert.  
  
After a while, Seto spoke to Seraphim.  
  
"So, Seraphim," Seto began.  
  
Seraphim looked over at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Looks like we're stuck out here all night," Seto smirked.  
  
Seraphim nodded.  
  
"Geez, you're a brick wall aren't you?" Seto asked; he was getting tired with her all-work personality. It really bugged him; at least he had fun sometimes.  
  
Seraphim laughed inwardly. "Sure."  
  
Seto nodded. "You need to lighten up, wanna get together on Saturday?"  
  
"Sure," said Seraphim nonchalantly.  
  
Seraphim suddenly jerked. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out two waterproof folders. "I thought we might need new houses. We're going to be living in New York, close to Crawford."  
  
Seto nodded and took the folder she gave him.  
  
"I have no idea where these places are...but I think we're neighbors of sorts. You live like...five apartment doors down from me." Seraphim nodded to herself, yes, she was right.  
  
Seto nodded. "Well, let's go find someplace to get essentials as soon as the car starts again," Seto mused.  
  
Seraphim just nodded in answer.  
  
Within the next two weeks, the two had successfully found their new apartments. They plopped all their semi-useless equipment in the humble abodes (Seraphim swore she could fix them). Except the abodes weren't so humble. Being as they were both assassins, they had tons of money saved up from other jobs. They were still in the business because they liked doing their job. Killing mean, nasty people was very rewarding in a sick way. After transferring all their money and legal documents to their "new" aliases, they decided to go shopping for their essentials.  
  
Five hours, a couple thousand dollars, and about three maps later, Seto and Seraphim collapsed in Seraphim's living room. They threw their bags down on the floor and flipped on the TV in the already-furnished room. "Not so bad...we just had to buy clothes and food," Seraphim commented as they watched Iron Chef on the Food Network.  
  
"So, what do you want to do on Saturday?" asked Seto.  
  
"I don't care, so long as we do stuff," Seraphim replied.  
  
Seto shrugged and nodded. "Fine with me."  
  
"Do you think you should go to your own room now?" Seraphim asked a couple hours later, slightly annoyed at his presence.  
  
She was stopped when she realized he had fallen asleep on the other armchair, she was sitting in the first one.  
  
"Well, at least one of us is getting a good-night's sleep," Seraphim decided to figure out just who "Seto Kaiba" was. She was sure the name was familiar...  
  
A couple hours later, Seraphim sat back, pleased with her work. Seto was the CEO of a by-now dispersed company known as KaibaCorp. His chief executives had run him out of house and home and taken his brother, Mokuba, away from him. After running a background check, Seraphim discovered that Seto had never tried to contact his brother because his brother was alive and well, safe from Seto's life. Seto had become an assassin to get rid of the executives that had betrayed him. After that, the job just stuck, he had nowhere else to turn.  
  
Seraphim compared it to her own story. She had been trained as the very best. She was an orphan, found by an assassin. So, naturally, the assassin had trained her to follow in his footsteps. He had taught her everything she knew. The most important of all: never trust anyone who could hurt you. She'd broken that rule when she began to think of the assassin as a makeshift-father. He had been killed and she suffered terribly. The heartache was nearly unbearable in the beginning. She could not trust this Seto Kaiba either, but she would work with him...and, she swore in every language she knew, Pegasus J. Crawford would pay for trying to kill her...oh yes, he had a date to keep...a meeting with his maker.  
  
Walking to the bed, she lay out the sheets and bedclothes they had bought that day. Snuggling in the warmth, she fell asleep, oblivious to the troubles that would begin the next day...  
  
Seraphim awoke the next morning to find Seto gone and a note tacked to her refrigerator. Curiously, she picked up the note and began to read.  
  
Seraphim  
  
You may notice I'm missing. I went to my own apartment when I woke up. Come on over after you wake up, just make sure to knock. I'm pretty sure I'll be awake; I'm a morning person.  
  
~Seto  
  
Seraphim shrugged to herself. 'Couldn't hurt to go see what's up with the guy. I don't get him...he's too open, he's gonna get hurt one day...' Seraphim shrugged again and got dressed. Moments later, she was knocking on Seto's door dressed in a simple black baby-tee and dark blue denim shorts. She cursed her long hair as it blew up around her, whipping her face, when Seto answered the door.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he said, opening the door further. "Come on in, I made breakfast."  
  
Seraphim walked into the apartment to the smell of bacon and eggs frying on the stovetop. "I didn't know you cooked," she observed thoughtfully.  
  
"Hobby," he explained.  
  
Seraphim nodded and turned on the TV, switching it to the news channel, she gasped. "-Crawford was seemingly caught in the fire. Police crew and fire fighters are on the case trying to put out the blaze on twenty-second avenue. More on the Industrial Illusions fire and possible death of its president later. Back to you Bob." The broadcast ended.  
  
Seraphim stared at the screen, livid. "He WHAT?" she shrieked.  
  
Seto looked from Seraphim to the TV, and back to Seraphim again.  
  
"He...died...we 'killed' ourselves for nothing...we'll never get decent assassin jobs again..." Seto commenced muttering those and other such nonsense under his breath.  
  
"Okay, breathe, the report is back on...more information," Seraphim mumbled as she turned up the volume.  
  
"It has been confirmed, that Pegasus J. Crawford, president of Industrial Illusion Co, has died today at three o'clock in the morning. A gas fire broke out on the top floor near his office and his body has been recovered from the flaming wreckage. All of his employees will retain their jobs and his employees will select a new president from Mr. Crawford's advisors. Furthermore, point-five percent of his life's savings will go to each of his unfinished joint-projects so that his business partners wont loose money." A list of people that Pegasus owed the point- five percent scrolled across the screen.  
  
"Seto! Look! Those are our names!" Seraphim pointed to the screen. Sure enough, Angel Love and Seto Kaiba were on the screen. Thankfully, they were planning to have all their other money from previous accounts forwarded to their new ones.  
  
"That doesn't solve the problem at hand though," Seto pointed out.  
  
"What to do now."  
  
"Let's see how it works, we'll try to be civilians for now. Live normal lives..." Seto mused.  
  
Seraphim nodded, "Well, I guess that's it. Later." She left the apartment without looking back once. She was used to taking things in stride, going into new environments, having a new life...but before she crossed the threshold, she regretted not stopping to say, "Can I see you again?" It was too late. They would not see hide or hair of each other for five years...  
  
Seraphim Hoshino, professional journalist and part-time fashion designer, walked down the hallway briskly. Her black stiletto heels click- clicked on the smooth tiles of the apartment complex. Long dark hair loose and flowing out quickly behind her matched her chocolate brown eyes, her pink lips were set in a tight line which contrasted with her mellow-looking tan. Dark-rimmed wire glasses perched securely on her nose. A short black skirt and autumn-themed peasant's blouse graced her slim figure, and a black leather handbag, big enough to fit her portfolio, hung over her shoulder completing her look.  
  
A young man stood a ways off, also waiting for the elevator. He had brown messy hair and dark blue eyes. He looked over at Seraphim. His hands were deep in his dark blue trench coat pocket. Teal dress shirt and black slacks and dress shoes graced his lithe figure. He was tall, very much so, but he managed to stay in the shadows, content with blending in.  
  
Seto looked over at Seraphim, strangely enough, they hadn't seen each other since Crawford's death. It wasn't necessary. She was so pretty, he sighed. His cold exterior had melted away over the years; he was human now. She looked like she could still kill someone without blinking an eye. They had both come to a silent agreement never to talk about the assassin thing; nothing had ever come up in the newspaper after the one that said they had died in an explosion.  
  
They both entered the elevator without saying a word. No need to, they didn't know each other. Supposedly. Seto sighed again as they both got out and walked to their respective apartments. Seraphim didn't bat an eye when she passed him.  
  
Seto got out the key to his apartment, it was a cold day and all he wanted to do was get inside to warm up. Turning to key in the lock, he heard the familiar 'click.' Walking inside, he gasped. Everything was a mess! There were papers and things lying broken all around the room. Three vases lay in shards underneath the bookshelf and his lamp had been knocked over. Walking into the bedroom, he saw all his stuff strewn in piling heaps everywhere. Then he noticed something that wasn't his. It was a checklist. His and Seraphim's addresses were written on it in an untidy scrawl. That was all. Seto ran to Seraphim's apartment.  
  
She stood in her doorway, taking it all in. Her face was an unreadable mask. She surveyed the area before walking in to check her other rooms. Seto ran up behind her. "Seraphim!"  
  
She turned around sharply, looking ready to fight. When she saw who it was, she let her guard down...slightly. "What?" she asked tersely.  
  
"Someone is hunting us," he showed her the paper.  
  
Seraphim looked over it once. "Someone knows...someone wants us dead," she concluded after a minute or so.  
  
Seto nodded. "We gotta get out of here. We have to run. I don't know what they want, but we can't let them find us. Whenever someone was after me...it was always ugly," Seto concluded.  
  
"I know. The same thing kept happening to me when I was in the business," Seraphim reminisced. She stood silent for a while. "Yes. We have to leave. Let's go." With that, she swept around the room, grabbing a suitcase and various essentials.  
  
Seto stood for a while, watching her.  
  
"Meet me at nine o'clock sharp, Madison square garden. We'll figure out where to go from there," she said, shoving him out of her room.  
  
Seto nodded wordlessly. Then, he smiled a little. It seemed...they were back in the game.  
  
So, what do you think? Love it, hate it? I think I lied in my bio about 1- 5 chapters. It'll probably end up being more. *hehe* sorry. weeeell, R&R please! thank you! 


	2. Chapter 2: Figuring it Out

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 2: Figuring it Out  
  
If you need warnings or a disclaimer, go to chapter 1. it is there. That is all. *bows politely and the room darkens*  
  
The wind blew; it was a cold morning. Two figures, both dressed all in black and revealing as little skin as possible, each equipped with two suitcases, stood outside a quaint little shop as the aroma of brewing coffee wafted through the air. One of the figures looked over at the other and nodded. Picking up their bags, they walked down about two blocks to where a shiny midnight blue-silver SUV was parked. The leading figure opened the trunk and the other threw the bags in unceremoniously.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Seto as they both got in the car.  
  
"I don't know, just drive," Seraphim replied, massaging her forehead. Plans ran through her head, all of them useless. They needed to know who was hunting them.  
  
Seto started the car.  
  
"Wait!" Seraphim had an idea. They were being stupid; just get away? How would that save them? They needed to know who was hunting them right? Well then, go back to the scene of the crime. Set bait and wait for the pursuer to come back to finish the job.  
  
"What is it?" the car came to an immediate halt.  
  
"We are ex-assassins. We should have thought this through," Seraphim said logically.  
  
Seto looked at her like she was crazy. "We have thought this through. Someone wants to get rid of us, we are running away from them."  
  
"No. They'll come back. We don't even know who they are. If we capture the pawn, we get to the king faster. We have to find out who's hunting us. And that means going back," Seraphim reasoned.  
  
Seto sighed; Seraphim had a point. "Okay, we wait two days. If nothing happens, we leave. Fair?"  
  
Seraphim thought about it for a moment. "Fair."  
  
They turned the SUV around and headed back towards the apartment complex.  
  
After tidying up the place(s), both assassins decided to keep in close contact. The phones were left off the hook as makeshift walkie- talkies. The rooms were silent and pitch black. During the day, Seto and Seraphim stayed close, going out one at a time to eat. At the end of the second day, Seraphim was beginning to think that perhaps her plan had been stupid after all. Then Seto's voice sounded over the phone in a low whisper.  
  
"Someone's here. Come over and see if you can get them by surprise," a click was heard meaning Seto had hung up the phone. They had a visitor. Seraphim crept stealthily through the open door. The plan was that they would gang up on the assailant and get whatever information they could out of him or her.  
  
Seto signaled to her as she walked through the door. They both crept up behind the snoop. Seraphim grabbed his arms and Seto his legs. The man flailed wildly for a few minutes, then realized he was caught. He reached for a revolver tucked in his belt but couldn't make it. Seto displayed his lightning-fast reflexes and retrieved the offending weapon.  
  
"Who sent you?" Seraphim asked coldly as the two of them pinned him down.  
  
The man wouldn't speak, he only grunted in discomfort.  
  
"Who sent you?" asked Seto, a little more forcefully and commanding that Seraphim had been. His eyes glittered maliciously, like dark ice.  
  
The assailant said nothing.  
  
Seraphim, outraged, drew out a long silver knife. "Talk."  
  
The man's eyes widened a bit, but he remained silent.  
  
Bringing the knife closer to the man's neck, Seraphim smiled sweetly and repeated her request. "Talk." Then, almost as an afterthought and too sickly sweet to be nice, she added, "Please."  
  
Frightened by the long knife dragging dangerously across his skin, the man began to speak in a hoarse whisper. "Don't hurt me, I'll talk!" His voice was a high squeak, like a frightened mouse that had been cornered.  
  
Seraphim pricked the man's neck when he didn't answer right away. He cringed in fear. "We're waiting," Seto hissed gruffly.  
  
"A...a guy, he called me. Said he'd give me money...lots! If I would sneak into these two apartments and kill whoever was there. He gave me keys...and a silencer. He told me that...if no one was there, just mess the places up and go back later to finish the job. So I did! Please, don't kill me!" the man pleaded. You could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Who is your employer?" asked Seto.  
  
"I...don't know!" the man shouted. "I swear! He never gave me a name!"  
  
"Have you heard anything that would give him away?" asked Seraphim. The knife was pressing into his skin again.  
  
"I...I heard someone talking to him. He called him...Mr., Mr. Egg Sauce," the man cowered, they would think he was crazy...they would kill him!!!  
  
Seraphim looked at Seto, confusion written in her eyes. "Egg Sauce"? Then, a sudden realization hit her...but it was impossible...  
  
"Do you take us for fools?" asked Seto menacingly.  
  
"NO!" the man whispered fearfully. Seto almost missed the small detonator he pulled from inside his sleeve.  
  
Working quickly, Seto swiped the tiny black device from the man's hand. He handed it to Seraphim. "Well what do you know. A bomb. We don't like bombs do we?" she asked Seto.  
  
Seto shook his head, grinning coldly. "No, we don't."  
  
"Too bad, if you had cooperated with us, we would have let you live," Seraphim tsked. "Oh well." Seraphim and Seto tied the man up and bound him to a chair.  
  
Taking the detonator back from Seraphim, Seto led her out of the door. While cleaning out the rooms, they had found a small bomb. It was ingeniously designed, it sent out high radiation for a certain diameter, killing any unfortunate soul in the apartment.  
  
"Bye bye," Seraphim waved.  
  
"NO! Save me!" their intruder shouted.  
  
Seto pushed the button. "Sorry, not today," he grabbed Seraphim's hand and they ran.  
  
"Get anything from him?" asked Seraphim as they got in the car.  
  
"No, that stuff about 'Egg Sauce', what was that about?" replied Seto.  
  
"I think...pEGaSUS. Maybe."  
  
"Didn't he die? We saw it on TV," Seto argued.  
  
"Maybe he set us up. Maybe he didn't want us out of commission, maybe he just wants us dead," Seraphim said thoughtfully.  
  
"That means he's still alive?" Seto concluded.  
  
"Yeah. But we don't know where."  
  
"Then we find him and figure out what the hell he wants with us," Seto replied.  
  
"I guess, where do we start looking?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"Let's do a little hacking," Seto suggested.  
  
Seraphim smiled. Hacking, they could do that. "Let's."  
  
After driving for about an hour, they pulled over to the shoulder of the road, a common tourist spot...but tonight it was deserted.  
  
Seto pulled out a laptop computer and began running scans on anything remotely connected to Pegasus J. Crawford. After about twenty minutes, he called Seraphim over.  
  
"Look at this," he pointed to the screen. "The autopsy on the body. It shows signs of physical abuse. They couldn't do much more because it had been in that fire...but who would be able to abuse that man?" he asked confusedly.  
  
"I don't know. I don't think it was him. I think he faked his death. He waited after that, waited till we were comfortable with our lives again, then, after we got careless, he decided to strike. He wants us dead for some reason."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I assumed, well, it says here that a house had been bought by a MAXIMILLION Pegasus in France, Paris to be precise. Shall we check there?" asked Seto.  
  
Seraphim nodded. "Yeah, that'll be a good place to start."  
  
Seto typed on the laptop for a few more minutes. "Ta-da, first class seats on the six A.M. plane to Venice, Italy. We'd better get to the airport," he added, checking his watch. It was about eleven at night. He started up the car and Seraphim strapped herself in.  
  
"You wanna get something to eat? It's gonna be a while before the flight," said Seto.  
  
"Sure," Seraphim replied, watching the road.  
  
They pulled over at the airport and checked in. Then, they spotted a McDonald's and took a seat with their carry-ons. They each got something to eat and sat for a while in silence. They were both thinking the same thing. 'What does Pegasus want?'  
  
After hours of silent research on Maximillion Pegasus, it was time to board the plane. They had chosen new identities for themselves to cover their tracks. Seraphim was now the brown-haired, blue-eyed beauty known as Krystal Sokugawa. Seto had gotten green-contact lenses and purchased some red-brown hair dye to become Jonathan Cortez. The two were acting as a couple on vacation.  
  
They boarded the plane without incident and immediately went to studying printouts they had gotten on Pegasus. Seraphim had been assigned to his personal habits while Seto looked at his business records. The time- consuming process soon had both ex-assassins tired by the time lunch was served.  
  
"Shall we call it a day?" asked Seraphim, looking over at Seto who looked ready to fall asleep.  
  
Seto's head snapped up. "No, I'm fine. We can keep going."  
  
Seraphim shook her head and slid the papers out of Seto's hands. "Stop. You'll be all tired out by the time we get there. We need to begin work as soon as possible. If you're out of commission, we'll never get anywhere," she reasoned.  
  
Seto looked at her doubtfully. "But I need to do this," he argued.  
  
"Do it later. When you've rested. You drove all the way here; you need some rest. All I did was listen to the radio," Seraphim pointed out.  
  
Seto sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Fine."  
  
Seraphim smiled to herself, but smirked at Seto. "I'll finish up," she said.  
  
Seto grumbled something to himself including the words "women" and "stubborn." Seraphim chuckled to herself and began looking over the papers. They were very boring. She had finished her work a while ago; Seto was almost done as well. She just had about five more pages to look over. She looked over at Seto. 'Sleeping like a baby,' she thought to herself.  
  
She returned to the task at hand. Soon, she was down the last half of the last page. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, she proceeded to tackle the last thing they had.  
  
"He had opened a store in Venice, Italy which sold rare artifacts. He has collected many valuable ancient talismans that he says are very powerful. 'The talismans only work with one pure of heart,' says Pegasus. 'One not pure of heart will not be able to use them unless they have stolen the essence of one who is pure of heart using certain rituals. One pure of heart is unselfish and such, but they will also bear a mark shaped like the sun and surrounded by petals if my memory serves me correctly, somewhere on their body.'"  
  
Seraphim froze. This was from a newspaper article dating back to three years ago. The shop had been sold, but all the artifacts had remained in Pegasus' possession. Was this something? A shiver ran down her spine. She lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. There, on her hip, was a tattoo. Her foster father said she had always had it. It was a tiny mark, in the shape of a lotus blossom. In the center of the blossom, was the sun.  
  
Seraphim rudely shook Seto awake.  
  
"What is it?" he asked sleepily. "Are we landing?"  
  
"No, not yet," Seraphim whispered harshly. "Tell me something...do you have a tattoo?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A tattoo," Seraphim repeated. "Like this one," she lifted her shirt and pointed to the tattoo on her hip.  
  
Seto gasped. "Actually...yeah." He pulled down on his shirt collar to reveal his shoulder...and a strange lotus-blossom shaped mark with a picture of the sun in the middle.  
  
"Read this," Seraphim shoved the article in Seto's face.  
  
"How does this relate to him hunting us?" asked Seto.  
  
"He wants us. He thinks we're 'pure' or something," Seraphim replied.  
  
"That's ridiculous," Seto chided.  
  
"Not so ridiculous," Seraphim began. "Since when have you had that tattoo?"  
  
"Since forever," replied Seto. "Why?"  
  
"Don't you see??? It's the mark! The one Pegasus is talking about!!!" Seraphim screamed in a whisper.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Seto again.  
  
"Don't you see? This is why he wanted us, to 'steal our essence' or something. We KNOW he's one of those power-hungry people. You just put two and two together. Figure it out! He wants to use those talismans for something!"  
  
"Perhaps you're overreacting," Seto started.  
  
"You tell me to talk more often and now when I do, you tell me I'm overreacting," Seraphim stated. "I'm not overreacting. This is real, I just know it is."  
  
Seto sighed. His gut feeling was telling him she was right. But what if she wasn't? What if this was all some wild goose chase? "What do you propose we do?"  
  
"I don't know. That's just it. We don't know what kind of talismans they are. We have to find out. As soon as we land, we have some more research to do," Seraphim said wearily.  
  
Seto groaned. More research?  
  
"Passengers, please buckle your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly," a voice said over the intercom. "Thank you!"  
  
"Yes," replied Seraphim. "More research."  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. I think I'm gonna be starting working on another project sometime soon. So check back with me every now and then for more stuff. As always, read and review! The review part is CRUCIAL. ^- ^ Cherryblossom: one-shot is like a non-chapter fic. So there's only one chapter-type thing. I'd really like to know who the pharaoh/prince person in your dream was. True, I am partial to Seto. But Yami is my second favorite. ( ahm.I like your plot, the beginning is mostly well-thought-out so we just have to be creative with the ending. Ahm.I shall be working on an OC description for you. Please tell me if you want any distinguishing marks. For example, certain color eyes/hair, birthmarks, etc. thank you! ^- ^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for Answers

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 3: Looking for Answers  
  
Disclaimer: check first chapter...  
  
AN: sorry about not much romance yet. I have to develop the plot before stuff can happen. ^_~  
  
Upon arriving at the airport, Seto and Seraphim got their bags and quickly walked over to the rent-a-car. Seraphim picked a midnight blue Mercedes Benz. Taking the keys, she and Seto walked to the car with their bags. Seto was about to take the keys from Seraphim when she slid into the driver's seat.  
  
"What?" asked Seraphim when Seto looked at her.  
  
"Nothing, just...I was going to drive," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"You got to drive last time," Seraphim pointed out as she turned on the ignition and reversed out of the parking stall.  
  
Seto pulled out his laptop and began a web search for "Talismans" + "Maximillion Pegasus." After about five minutes, Seto began to read aloud for Seraphim's benefit.  
  
"'The talismans of the elements, currently in the possession of Maximillion Pegasus, are said to have mystical power which enable the user to command different aspects of the world. Each talisman has a symbol of the sun resting in the center of a lotus blossom. Surrounding the blossom is the element that the talisman commands. There are seven talismans. Fire, water, wind, earth, light, dark, and perhaps the most mysterious: soul. Each of the first six talismans will allow the bearer to change that element at a moment's notice. The soul talisman's purpose has not yet been identified.' It goes on to show pictures of each of the different talismans," said Seto.  
  
"So what are you saying?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"I don't know, but this is all I could find so far on those things."  
  
Seraphim nodded. "Keep looking until we get to the hotel. It should be about twenty minutes," she added.  
  
"Okay," Seto turned back to the laptop and tried another web search on a different server.  
  
"Find anything?" asked Seraphim as she neared the hotel entrance.  
  
"Not ye...oh wait, here's something," Seto said. "It's a spell...I think."  
  
Seraphim glanced at the computer screen. "What kind?"  
  
"I don't know, I can decode it if you want. I think it's Egyptian," Seto replied.  
  
Seraphim looked closer. "No. It isn't. Try um...Arabic. Or one of those made-up languages," she suggested.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Back when I was still a good girl, I took a class on Egyptian hieroglyphics, those are not it," she stated clearly.  
  
Seto nodded and did a cross search for translations, Arabic, and made- up languages. "Aha, found it," he said after a bit. "It was Arabic. It's some sort of directions for that ritual Pegasus was talking about."  
  
"What does it say?" asked Seraphim. "Oh, we're almost there."  
  
"It says...you must have all these weird artifacts with this weird room...and you have to have the sacrifices...two of them...that explains the you and me part...they have to be 'pure'...you dress them in these clothes...it has a description...then you sedate them and put them on this altar..." Seto checked the notes again. "And then...you have to...chant the spell."  
  
"What is the spell?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"It says... 'From the shadows may the light appear...' then... 'and thunder shall rain from the heavens'... 'it is now that the chosen ones arise'... 'take their purity and grant me'... 'that which was lost to the ages' ... 'let their blood run crimson in the sand'... 'on the eve of the defeat'...'the loss of the angels'... 'in the place old as time'...'let the writhe in pain'...then there's this work the computer can't translate. It's...namir...elen...uriel...hm, namirelenuriel. Then the last line 'trapped in the pits of hell.' What do you suppose that means?" asked Seto curiously.  
  
"I dunno," Seraphim replied, calling the valet attendant. She unloaded her bags. "But we'll have to find out."  
  
"Right," Seto answered, grabbing his bags and following her.  
  
"Krystal Sokugawa and Jonathan Cortez," Seraphim told the front desk attendant.  
  
"Right, here are your keys," the man answered, handing them both the plastic-scanned cards. "Room 1245."  
  
Seraphim nodded curtly at the desk clerk and followed Seto who had already begun the walk to the elevators.  
  
After waiting a while for the elevators, Seraphim stepped in, Seto following, and pressed the button marked "12." The elevator ride was completed in silence.  
  
When they reached the room, Seto slid the plastic card through the slot and waited for the little green light to flash on. He opened the door and Seraphim followed him in, making sure the "do not disturb" sign was well in place. Setting their bags down, Seraphim took a seat on the bed, Indian style. Seto, on the other hand, sat in the cozy armchair near the desk offered by the hotel.  
  
"What languages do you know?" asked Seto, contemplating the strange word from earlier.  
  
Seraphim thought for a moment. "Italian, Chinese...um, that one is Mandarin and Cantonese, Japanese, English, Arabic, three native American languages, two African languages, I forget which ones for those, um...Taiwanese, Irish...Dutch, Spanish...French...there was a couple more I can't remember," she finished. "What about you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same but I can't speak Cantonese, native American, and African. I do, however, know Portuguese, Russian, Italian, Polish, and a couple tropical languages. Like Tahitian and Hawaiian," Seto replied.  
  
"Do you know of anything that has words that sound even remotely like that weird one?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"No, not really," Seto sighed.  
  
Seraphim stared at the word she had written on the piece of paper. "Damn, me neither."  
  
'Well, try it backwards," Seto suggested.  
  
Seraphim re-wrote the word. "Leirunelerimar," she said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"No, still nothing," she replied, frustrated.  
  
"Let's try looking it up on the Internet, maybe it's some weird cult," Seraphim suggested.  
  
Seto nodded his head as they both got out their laptops and began the ominous search. Each got more and more frustrated as each search ended up in vain. All the screens blinked "item not found." Finally, Seraphim turned off her laptop and threw it on the bed in disgust.  
  
Seto looked at her and shook his head. He continued searching.  
  
A few hours later, he looked at her again. She was fast asleep. In the beginning, she still had the facade of an experienced assassin, they both did. But now...now they were just normal people trying to figure out why the hell this psychopath wanted to kill them.  
  
Finally, something flashed on the screen...something different. It was a website...about made-up languages. A dictionary of sorts popped up on the screen. "Namir elen uriel- the beautiful twilight souls." He was about to shake Seraphim awake...but decided against it. It could wait until morning.  
  
He looked over the new translated version of the ritual chant. But he could find nothing related to where they would be or how the ritual would happen other than their blood was supposed to be spilled on some sand.  
  
"From the shadow may the light appear,  
  
And thunder shall rain from the heavens,  
  
It is now that the chosen ones arise,  
  
Take their purity and grant me,  
  
That which was lost to the ages,  
  
Let their blood run crimson in the sand,  
  
On the eve of the defeat,  
  
The loss of the angels,  
  
In the place as old as time,  
  
Let them writhe in pain,  
  
The beautiful twilight souls,  
  
Trapped in the pits of hell."  
  
Seto sighed and ran a finger through his hair. He would try again tomorrow. Right now, he looked at the clock, it was four in the morning and he was damn tired. Stumbling to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and got into bed. Turning off the light, he hoped to whatever higher power was out there he didn't have to get up early tomorrow.  
  
Light yellow rays peeked through the curtains as the sun came up. Seraphim's eyes fluttered open. Her first thought was "I'm going to be late for work!" Her second thought was "Oh shit I fell asleep while we were working!" She hurriedly grabbed a laptop and began working. During her search, she saw a piece of paper with something scribbled on it. It was the translation of the rest of the ritual chant. She smiled. Seto.  
  
Continuing and working with her new piece of information, she soon found a site that was dedicated to this queer ritual of power.  
  
She read to herself, "This ritual of power was once used with pure souls in the ancient history of man. The sparsely known people of the lost continent Atlantis used their power for evil, and so they sank into the sea. Many other 'lost civilizations' claimed to somehow use this incredible power and all disappeared. It is said that any who completes the ritual shall have inexhaustible power, but will also suffer a terrible fate. One day, the legends say, the 'chosen ones' will rise to defeat the evil reincarnate which performs the rituals."  
  
Seto stirred, "Wha?"  
  
"Nothing, I just saw your translation and did a new search. Apparently...well, come look at this." Seraphim scooted over so Seto could sit next to her and read.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, what do you think?" asked Seraphim.  
  
"I think it's a load of bullshit," Seto replied seriously.  
  
Seraphim scowled at him. "Well obviously, but what do you think a deranged madman would think of it?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. "I see your point."  
  
"If we can figure out where and when this 'ritual' is supposed to take place we one, get rid of the evil entity that is bent upon killing us, and two, get rich off those stupid talismans," Seraphim smiled.  
  
Seto nodded. "Well, I guess we'd better get started," he got up and began looking through the files on his laptop.  
  
"Whatcha looking for?" asked Seraphim, walking over and looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Some files that can get us the shitload of stuff we're gonna need," he replied.  
  
Seraphim smirked. "Takes you that long?" she asked, sitting down in front of her own laptop again.  
  
Seto, wisely, did not reply.  
  
"I'll race ya," Seraphim grinned.  
  
Seto looked up at her, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "I'm game if you are."  
  
"Right," Seraphim began typing speedily away on her laptop while Seto did the same on his.  
  
After a few silent moments, Seto raised his hands in triumph. "GOT IT!" he shouted.  
  
Seraphim, grumbling, crawled over to look at his computer screen. "What did you find?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Website, can get everything we'll need for anything we want here in les than twenty-four hours or it's free," Seto stated simply.  
  
Seraphim nodded. "Well, since that's taken care of, how are we gonna find the psycho?"  
  
Seto thought for a moment. "Yellow pages?" he asked.  
  
"Be reasonable," Seraphim groaned, rolling over on the bed.  
  
"Well, we could always ask around," Seto stated.  
  
"Like at bars and stuff?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay," Seraphim looked at the clock, it was ten. "We'd better get going," she sighed, getting up.  
  
"You take the bathroom first," Seto called, still typing away on his computer.  
  
He sighed as he heard the bathroom door close. She was a weird one all right. Cold as ice and hot as fire all at the same time. He smirked; he'd get to know her sooner or later.  
  
In the bathroom, Seraphim changed into a black halter-top sprinkled with glitter and dark blue hip-hugger jeans. Rolling some lip-gloss on, she brushed her hair and sauntered out the door.  
  
"Your turn," she sang sweetly. She could hear Seto muttering to himself about girls and their 'moods'. She giggled. That was the best part about the job, lots of alternate personalities to choose from!  
  
Moments later, Seto emerged from the bathroom in his usual attire and grabbed the keys to the rented car. "Come on, are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Seraphim grabbed her jacket and purse. "Yeah. You driving?"  
  
Seto shrugged, "I guess."  
  
When they got to the car, Seraphim tapped Seto on the shoulder. "Question. Are we going in there separately or as a couple?" she asked.  
  
Seto subdued a look of surprise and shrugged. "Um...I dunno."  
  
Seraphim sighed, "Well, let's figure out what kinda bar or whatever it is before we decide then."  
  
Seto nodded and started the car.  
  
After driving around Paris for about half an hour, they found a quaint little bar. "Shall we start here?" asked Seto.  
  
"Sure," Seraphim looked around the entrance as they drove past. "What do you think? Couple or no couple?" she asked.  
  
Seto looked as they drove by too. He noticed some men that looked...unwholesome. A protective streak a mile wide suddenly appeared in his conscience. "Couple," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Seraphim started at this. Couple? Oh well, not like she cared. "Right, let's find a place to park."  
  
They walked into the bar; Seto had slung his arm around Seraphim's dainty waist to give them the air of a "couple." Seraphim had protested slightly, she did not want to fall for him on the job. That would violate her "rule." "Never trust anyone who could hurt you." Her life's motto. Even caring for someone could be a potential weakness, easily seen by her enemies. No, she could not fall for this Seto Kaiba. She giggled to herself. Although he WAS rather...sexy.  
  
Shaking her head, Seraphim followed Seto's guiding to a seat at the bar. A couple guys winked at her flirtatiously, she winked right back. Seto reprimanded her by pinching her, ever so slightly, on the waist.  
  
"What'll it be?" asked the bartender, walking up to them.  
  
Seraphim thought for a moment. "I'll have a..."  
  
Seto stopped her, "We're just here looking around."  
  
"Alright then, call me if you need anything," the bartender turned to talk to some of his other customers.  
  
Seraphim glared at him.  
  
"They could have it drugged," he whispered in defense.  
  
"They could just be trying to make some honest money!" Seraphim whispered back in defense.  
  
"I don't care, we came here to work, now let's get to it." With that, Seto wandered off to find people to question...with Seraphim trailing, disgruntled, behind him.  
  
R&r. I think I'll want at least five reviews before posting the next chapter. Mayhaps if the reviews are long I'll post sooner. *grins* see ya next update! Cherryblossom: so I got your description (I think it's nice by the way) and I was thinking about titles when I wondered, Yami and this OC are gonna end up together or no? I was, for some reason, thinking that Yami B. and Yami M. would be the robbers (they just kinda fit the description ya know?) ahm, the "evil bad guy who wanted to kidnap the princess" well.I don't really know who that would be. Maybe Malik himself? I thought that the others would just kinda be there as Yami's friends/advisors (for example, Seto as high priest). Ahm.name and title.I did a websearch for female Egyptian names. I got: Isis (out, she's already a character), Amunet (goddess of mystery), Eshe (life) Femi or Ife (love), Mandisa (sweet), Meskhenet (destiny), Naunet (goddess of the ocean), Ramla (prophetess), Safiya (pure), Zahra (flower), Nefertari (the most beautiful), Hathor (goddess of love, beauty, happiness), Renpet (goddess of youth, springtime), Seshat (goddess of writing, science). I hope you can choose one! Title-wise.I don't have any ideas so far, so in your next review could you say which name you like and what title you want? Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Truth

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 4: Truth and Lies  
  
Disclaimer: YGO not mine...all my stuff mine...end of story. no negotiations necessary...right?  
  
Sulkily, Seraphim sat down next to Seto. He had pulled her to a booth at the bar and began talking to a tall blonde man. The guy kept winking at her and Seraphim was debating on winking back. He had such nice, warm, brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
"Wha?" asked Seraphim, looking at Seto and the blonde stranger.  
  
"I asked if you guys knew anything about the stupid talismans the weird businessman bought off me," the stranger repeated. "I'm an archeologist."  
  
Seraphim started. He didn't look old enough to be an archeologist. She answered wisely. "Oh, we're just tourists, we were in town and we saw an article a while back about the things and we wanted to know if they were really special and stuff," she replied sweetly, smiling.  
  
"Oh, well..." the guy rubbed the back of his neck off-handedly. "All I know is that the stupid guy wanted me to find out where and when the ritual for the talismans was supposed to take place. Somewhere in Europe during the second full moon of a blue moon, maybe it was Stonehenge..."  
  
Seraphim smiled. "Wow! Really?" she put on her best 'airhead cheerleader' personality. It worked even without the blonde hair, blue eyes, and big boobs. Yep, she still had it.  
  
"Yeah," the guy replied. "Other than that, you probably know as much as me if you've been looking into it." He winked at her again.  
  
Seto realized immediately that the guy was hitting on Seraphim.  
  
"Yes...we probably do," Seto cut into the conversation. "We have to be going now," he added, pulling Seraphim from the booth.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked defiantly after they had gotten a little ways from the booth.  
  
"He was hitting on you," Seto replied, stating the obvious.  
  
Seraphim rolled her eyes. "I know that," she said, clearly displeased.  
  
Seto snorted as they walked back to the car. Seto got in the driver's seat and Seraphim got in the passenger side. "Where to next?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know; what else do we need to find out?" Seraphim responded.  
  
"Where Pegasus is and when he plans to make his move to find us," Seto supposed.  
  
Seraphim sighed dramatically. "Where are we supposed to find people that know THAT?" she asked, scanning the sidewalks.  
  
Seto looked around as well. He then, out of sheer luck, spotted a man with orange eyes, silver hair, and a red business suit. Seto tapped Seraphim on the shoulder and pointed.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"Come ON," Seto turned off the car and grabbed Seraphim's hand. They raced across the parking lot and quickly climbed a tree that had a couple sturdy branches hanging over where Pegasus was talking to some people in dark business suits.  
  
"Shhh," Seraphim chided as Seto hit his knee on one of the branches, muffling an "oof."  
  
Seto grumbled silently to himself and peered down where Pegasus was making some elaborate movements with his hands and saying something about "world domination when I kill them." With a sickening feeling in his gut, Seto realized the pompous freak was talking about himself and Seraphim.  
  
They scooted farther across their respective branches in order to hear better.  
  
"Then it's all in order?" asked the man to the left of Pegasus. "We are meeting at Stonehenge next month for the ritual?"  
  
Pegasus nodded sharply to all the men. "We shall meet on the twenty- first of the month. Be sure to have everything with you. My people shall have tracked down those insolent 'pure' ones by then. We shall waste no time in completing the ritual."  
  
The man to Pegasus' right began to speak. "And if you do not have them by the appointed time?"  
  
You could tell the silver-haired man was holding back not a little reprimand...but swallowed it and answered. "I shall have found them by then, they are in the city. If I get one, the other will follow. If the other does not, we shall make do with one," he said coldly.  
  
Then they all dispersed. Seto and Seraphim let out breaths they did not know they had been holding. They looked at each other.  
  
"He's still hunting us," said Seto.  
  
Seraphim nodded. "I know," she breathed. "Whoah!" she lost her balance and fell out of the tree.  
  
Seto grabbed for her and missed. Unfortunately, one of the suits noticed. He tapped the man next to him on the shoulder...who tapped Pegasus on the shoulder; who then turned around and grinned.  
  
Seraphim did the only thing logical. She ran. She ran right into another goon. Kicking and screaming, she fought for her freedom and lost.  
  
The goon bound her hands and feet; then he dragged her over to Pegasus. The tall man fingered Seraphim's chin with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Pegasus, obviously talking about Seto.  
  
"Not here," Seraphim spat.  
  
"What do you mean, I know you two were traveling together," Pegasus sneered.  
  
"We split up," Seraphim got an idea, it wouldn't save her...hell, Pegasus would probably give her hell itself, but, Ra be damned, it would save Seto. And, surprisingly, that was all she cared about.  
  
"Where was your hotel room?" asked Pegasus.  
  
Seraphim, heart racing, made up a story on the spot. "We were moving today, we packed up our stuff and split. We were supposed to meet up later...in half an hour," she said softly.  
  
"Where were you supposed to meet?" asked one of the men in suits.  
  
"I'll die first," Seraphim replied valiantly.  
  
"That can be arranged," said another man. He twisted Seraphim's arms backwards, high above her head, making her wince in pain.  
  
"Aaah!" she cried.  
  
"Where are you meeting him?" they asked.  
  
Seraphim glanced around the park; there was no one but Seto, still in the tree. He sat still as stone. The look in her eyes told him to run for it when they left. "Eiffel Tower," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut against tears.  
  
The man let her go. Then Pegasus said something to one of his goons and he took Seraphim away. Seto looked after them, shocked that she didn't give him away.  
  
She had been careful not to look straight at him; that would have told them he was there. Seto vowed he would save her. Like she had risked her life to save him.  
  
As soon as they left, Seto jumped down from the tree and raced to the rental car. He then sped to the hotel, grabbed, their stuff, and checked out. It was quite a sight looking at him packing bras and panties in Seraphim's suitcase and wondering why she couldn't just wear boxers.  
  
He got back in the car with all their bags and drove to the nearest travel agency. He needed to catch a flight to Stonehenge.  
  
Meanwhile, Pegasus had taken Seraphim to the top of the Eiffel Tower and decided to wait there for Seto. He never showed.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Pegasus dryly, he already knew the answer. And he already knew what the little imp's punishment would be.  
  
"I...I don't know," Seraphim replied. "Maybe he saw you with me and figured he shouldn't come here. He's smart."  
  
"Do you know what I think?" asked Pegasus.  
  
Seraphim trembled; this was not how it was supposed to work. Their positions should be switched. HE should be the one trembling with fear, not her. "No," she whispered.  
  
"I think you lied to me little angel," Pegasus smirked. Yes, he would deal with her in a way that would ensure her cooperation.  
  
Seraphim did not answer. Yes, she had lied to him. He was a fucking bastard! Of course she had lied to him! All to save Seto...she was becoming weak...and breaking her only rule. She had learned to trust her dark-haired partner...and she had fallen for him in the process.  
  
Seraphim looked around. There was no way she could escape. All her old tricks were too rusty. One inch off and she could fall to her death; they were on top of the Eiffel Tower after all. Tears burned at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Well, little angel. You shall be bait. I am going to let him find you," Pegasus sneered.  
  
"He won't come," Seraphim whispered.  
  
"Yes he will. He's loyal that way," Pegasus commented.  
  
"No," Seraphim turned away. He couldn't.  
  
"Yes. Now, let me tell you what I am going to do to you," said Pegasus, looking her over. She was very pretty. "I am going to perform the pre-ritual that I have acquired on you to capture your accomplice." He smirked. "There is no way to stop me, and I assure you, it will be punishment enough for this."  
  
Seraphim cringed inwardly. She had to be strong. She stared up at the towering man defiantly. "No," she said, glaring hatefully at Pegasus. "I refuse to be a part of this."  
  
"You have no choice my dear, your fate is decided for you," he chuckled. It was not the warm kind of chuckle that a grandfather has, or the sweet kind that a mother has, rather, it was cold and cruel and hard. Seraphim closed her eyes, wishing she could cover her ears as well, and the tears fell.  
  
Back at the airport again, Seto looked for the plane that he would take. 'Aha, there it is,' he thought, rushing to the check-in counter at the gate.  
  
Boarding the plane, he stowed his carry-on luggage and decided to figure out what he would do when he got to Stonehenge. They were meeting on the twenty-first. It was the last day of the month now so that meant he would wait for twenty-one days.  
  
But what would he do in that time? He had to plan. He knew he was still rusty...too much so to be able to run in there, get Seraphim, kick some ass, and leave. There would have to be a distraction. He would get there early to rig it up...probably the night before. He'd need sleep gas, probably, and lots of lock picks. Who knew how the bastard would secure her from running away.  
  
Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Seto began to think. How exactly was he going to do this? Plans ran through his troubled mind, each more desperate than the last. He started as the plane took off, looking out the window.  
  
He chided himself mentally. Why should he care about her? He sighed. He was honor-bound to save her, like she had protected him. He had twenty-one days to prepare himself; he needed to get back into shape. This could be the job of his life...and he wasn't even getting paid.  
  
Slowly, a plan began to form. The annoying voice over the intercom had interrupted him many times before it was absolutely perfect. He wasn't even sure it would work, but Seto knew he would just have to try. It was the best he could come up with.  
  
The basics were simple, go in, figure out what was going on. Then wait a bit, scope out the place (he figured that Pegasus would have to make some adjustments to Stonehenge's appearance for the 'ritual'), figure out just when to get Seraphim, and bail with a distraction.  
  
There would probably be guards, when he got to his destination he would have to perfect some of his martial arts training and marksmanship. He would also need some guns and perhaps a stealth cloaking system to escape radar-tracking surveillance. He'd need one of those grappling hook- type things, they'd probably all be on the ground and he wanted a higher vantage point overlooking his enemies. He'd need quite a lot of smoke bombs, a can or two of knockout gas for a clean getaway, perhaps a copter or a motorcycle to make the getting away part easier.  
  
'I need a distraction, something to get their minds away for only a moment...' he thought, yawning. He checked his watch. The flight was going to land soon. He had a headache too.  
  
Seraphim stared out the window, surprisingly, seven rows in the back of Seto. Fate is cruel and neither of them noticed the other. Pegasus, thankfully for Seto, did not notice either for he did not yet have the power of the talismans. The pre-ritual would ensure Seraphim's undying cooperation. It would imprison her soul within her heart and lock her heart away. She would be a mindless drone. Once he had also captured Seto, it would be easy for the ritual to be completed. He scoffed; they thought he was going to kill them. No, he needed their blood to merge with his own. Then they would fuse with the power of the gems and he would command them. His little puppets.  
  
He looked over at Seraphim, beautiful in her distress. He might have fun with her as a play toy if she was not to be his servant. He shook his head and continued to go over his plans; they were flawless. He smirked, the two would be his enforcers and with the power they provided he would wreak havoc on the world.  
  
Seraphim stared silently out at the dark gray clouds under the plane. She brushed back a few strands of brown hair and sighed. 'Stupid fate,' she thought. 'Had to get me mixed up in all this shit.' She thought of Seto. 'Damnit, I did this all for him. Where did it get me? Right in the hands of the enemy. But even so, if he comes for me, I'll slap him. He knows well enough that I chose this on my own,' she grumbled to herself. 'If he comes I'll slap him for being so stupid,' she repeated. 'Right after I kiss him for being so brave.'  
  
That train of thoughts entering her mind, she smiled. Well, if her rule was broken anyway, no harm in breaking it further right? She though long and hard during that flight to come to grips with how she really felt about Seto.  
  
She rested her chin on her hand and continued staring out the window. She had damn fallen for him! He was now her weakness and her salvation. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes. This wasn't FAIR. She was supposed to be the unfeeling, cold, calculating temptress that no one ever touched. It just WAS NOT FAIR. Her world had fallen apart twice and now she had been kidnapped! And the man that had kidnapped her planned to use her as a tool for world domination or something. Why was it that evil tyrants always wanted to rule the world?  
  
"We are now landing, please fasten your seatbelts," a voice snapped her out of her line of thought.  
  
'Fuck damnit,' she thought. 'Today is just not my day.'  
  
Yeah...that chapter was kinda...short. but i had writer's block!!!!!!! please read and review if you want the next chapter okay? okay! Thank you much! and toodles!  
  
Cherryblossom: methinks I like "The Angel of the Night" for a title. ^-^ ahm.question. Will evil malik try to kidnap Safiya again? 


	5. Chpater 5: Blank

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 5: Blank  
  
(yes it IS the chapter title, not because i couldn't think of one.)  
  
Disclaimer: YGO not mine. all my stuff mine. :)  
  
It had been fifteen days, fifteen long, fucking days since Seraphim had been captured. Seto was convinced he was at the top of his game once more. He had everything but that Ra be damned diversion! He would wrack his brain continuously until the sun peeped through the curtains but he could NOT think of one good enough! Sighing and running a hand through his hair, he slumped back on his bed. How would he get Seraphim free? Seto rolled over on his bed. He missed her.  
  
In an encampment near Stonehenge, Pegasus was completing the Sealing of the Soul ritual on Seraphim. In a blinding flash of light, her defiant eyes went cold. Her once tightly pursed and frowning lips were relaxed and emotionless. Her brow, which had once been furrowed, went limp. She fell to the floor, her mind gone.  
  
Pegasus ordered Seraphim to stand. She did so without hesitation. "Come over here," Pegasus instructed. Seraphim obeyed.  
  
Grinning lewdly, Pegasus cupped one of Seraphim's breasts in his palm. He mentally ordered her to become aroused and rubbed his thumb over her peaked nipple. Maybe she would be a plaything for him before the ritual. And, of course, her body would be his afterwards as well. Chuckling to himself, he mused over ways he could torture Seto. Maybe capture the brat and make him watch as his 'partner' was forced to pleasure her new master?  
  
Pegasus spoke lightly, "Take the little Faerie away." One of his employees picked up the motionless girl and carried her to her tent. The ball had been set in motion and she could not escape now. Neither would that accursed Seto Kaiba. He thought he could save her did he? Well, Pegasus smirked; he had no idea what he was up against. No idea at all.  
  
Seraphim lay silently in her bed. She stared blankly at the wall. There was nothing, just nothing. She was content. But something tugged at the edges of her mind. Something she felt she should remember. She shook it off. Everything was fine. There was nothing wrong. She had no problems. The only thing she had to worry about was pleasing the master.  
  
She closed her eyes...and saw a face. Odd, she should not see anything with her eyes closed. She stared at the face peculiarly. IT looked almost...familiar. Dark brown hair fell gently over his eyes; it was a HE. His eyes...they were a deep blue.  
  
'Like the bottom of the ocean,' she thought. 'I wonder who he is...'  
  
She continued to lie in bed, her eyes closed. She saw the man close his eyes, wincing. She wanted him to open his eyes again. She was so captivated by them...  
  
"Seraphim," she heard someone whisper, it was a soft gentle voice.  
  
Seraphim's eyes snapped open. Who was that? Who had called...her? Was that her name? Was she Seraphim? But that silver-haired man had called her "faerie." Who was she? She didn't know. She didn't know anything. And, now it was bothering her. A wave of panic washed over her. What was her name? Did that boy know the answers?  
  
Just as soon as it had come, the panic faded. Seraphim could not see Pegasus outside her tent. Did not see him holding the scroll with the mind sealing powers. Did not hear him chant them as she almost-remembered. Scowling, Pegasus returned to his own tent. He would have to keep doing this; she seemed to have a connection with that Kaiba-boy.  
  
Seraphim's mind went lax. Her memory was fading again...fading into an endless void of nothing. It was pure bliss. Everything she knew, anything personal, flew from her mind into a little locked room through a keyhole in the deepest part of her heart. Then she saw her heart being locked in a small golden box. Almost like a hallucination.  
  
Only three things remained with her: the strange boy's face and two names. Seraphim, the name she could vaguely remember wondering if it was her own. And the other name was Seto. She had a strange inkling that the boy was named Seto, almost as if he had told her himself...but without words.  
  
She shook her head. She could not think about that. All she needed to think about was pleasing the master. And something told her he didn't want her to think about strange boys who spoke to her without words. She decided to sleep on the problem and promptly sank into unconsciousness.  
  
Just before her mind drifted into the endless black void she uttered a word...a whisper. "Se-kun..."  
  
Back at his hotel room, Seto thought he heard someone calling to him. Maybe him. It sounded as if it was for him...but it wasn't his name. "Se- kun." Who the hell would ever call him that?  
  
He sighed and continued running through plans. Then he hit upon one, purely by accident. Risky, but it was one that might work.  
  
He was thinking of Seraphim, "Sera-chan" as he had taken to calling her in his thoughts. He thought of the day she was captured and the blonde man they spoke to in the bar. What if he disguised himself as the blonde guy? What if he said something was wrong with the incantation he found? Would that be a good distraction? But then...how would the blonde guy know when they were meeting? What about one of Pegasus' goons? He could...Seto snapped his fingers. He could con one of the surrounding residents into creating a diversion. He would have them run up and complain about sheep or something, dragging everyone away except for probably Pegasus and Seraphim. Seto would then motion to Seraphim to somehow draw Pegasus' attention away from wherever he was, knock Pegasus out, and run like hell.  
  
It was a risky plan, and the kinks would need to be worked out though. If he used knockout gas on the goons...he could get past them without the villager's help which would be good. But then he'd be alone. That COULD be bad. But then the goons would be taken care of. Then he'd have to deal with Pegasus, and who knew how Seraphim would be secured? He would use the knockout gas. But he needed something else too...something good...  
  
Seto, for the second time that night, snapped his fingers. He would make a fake talisman. One that he would pretend hadn't been found. He'd go peddling up to Pegasus in a disguise. Pegasus would want the talisman; Seto would cover it in a knockout poison. Pegasus would be sleeping like a baby on contact with the thing. Then Seto would remove his disguise and get away with Sera-chan.  
  
He thought for a while, planning the fake talisman and disguise. He had learned that the description the magazine article he and Seraphim read was not quite accurate. Each of the talismans had their symbol and color and lotus blossom/sun sign. But they each were embedded with a round marble-like stone in their respective color. Clear, red, blue, white, black, brown, and purple. He needed a new color. He decided green for plants or some shit like that would do.  
  
He quickly set to work drawing out a plan for the fake. He would go to town for the supplies tomorrow. When the plans were finished, Seto lay back and smiled. He would rescue Seraphim, and Pegasus would pay. With that thought in mind, he fell asleep, and began to dream.  
  
Seraphim had drifted off to sleep in her tent...she was in a great green field. And it was nighttime. The stars shone brilliantly and the moon lit the meadow, making it as bright as day. Seraphim was clad in a long, flowing, sleeveless white gown. She looked around in confusion. What was this place?  
  
Seto, meanwhile, was on the other side of the meadow. He was also dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt and long white pants. Puzzled over the whole affair, he began walking around to see if he could find an explanation.  
  
As it is inevitable for two persons in close proximity walking towards each other not to meet, meet they did. Each gasped with recognition of the other and quickened their pace.  
  
When Seto reached Seraphim, he threw his arms around her and pulled her close. "I was worried sick about you!" he chastised, kissing the top of her head.  
  
Seraphim looked at him in confusion. "Why?" she asked.  
  
Seto stared incredulously at her. 'Why?' As in why had he been worried about her? "Well, Pegasus kidnapped you, of course I would be worried."  
  
"Who's Pegasus?" asked Seraphim, now utterly disoriented.  
  
"The man who kidnapped you," Seto replied irritably. "You know, silver hair, orange eyes, creepy smile..."  
  
"The master?" asked Seraphim.  
  
Seto looked horrified. "What the hell has he done to you?" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"No one's done anything to me," Seraphim replied, still puzzled.  
  
"Seraphim?" asked Seto shakily.  
  
"Well...I'm not quite sure that's my name," she sighed. "The master called me 'faerie.' But you call me Seraphim. And, I don't remember anything before the master called me 'faerie.'" Seraphim hung her head; afraid she had displeased the mystery boy.  
  
Seto tilted her chin upwards. It was the same. She had the same eyes, mouth, hair, skin...it was all the same. Yet...it wasn't. Her mind was different. Seto growled silently in frustration.  
  
"Are you Seto?" Seraphim asked meekly.  
  
Seto sighed and nodded his head. "If you remember this dream, which I doubt you will, remember that on the day they take you to the place with big rocks I'm going to come for you," Seto looked her in the eye. "Okay?"  
  
Seraphim nodded. She decided she liked this boy very much. "Okay."  
  
"Good," Seto ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Seraphim stared at him curiously. "So..." she began, "my name is Seraphim right?"  
  
Seto looked at her for a moment, sighed, and nodded his head. "Yes, your name is Seraphim," he replied almost irritably.  
  
Seraphim grinned. Her smile held an almost child-like radiance. Seto nearly grimaced. How the hell was he supposed to get the REAL Seraphim back?  
  
Just as Seto was going to question Seraphim about what exactly she remembered about Pegasus, the night on the field began to lift. The sun was rising. A flash of light found both Seto and Seraphim awake in their own beds, blinking confusedly.  
  
Seto immediately sat straight up in bed, remembering the previous night's happenings, got out of bed, and got dressed. He then grabbed some cash and hurried out the door. He had a talisman to make.  
  
Seraphim, on the other hand, woke up and was totally disoriented. Number one, she didn't know where she was. Number two, she remembered nothing from when Pegasus had brainwashed her till the present moment. And number three (which was ultimately good), she had gotten her previous memories back because, unknown to Pegasus, the pre-ritual incantation only lasted for a short while, that was why it was known as the PRE-ritual. You were supposed to perform it RIGHT BEFORE the ritual itself.  
  
So, being the good assassin she was, Seraphim crept out of her tent and began to do some snooping. She noticed she was not dressed for any job and so the first thing on her agenda was to look for some clothes. She figured they couldn't have gotten far from where Pegasus had 'brainwashed' her (she believed he had hit her on the head or something, therefore making her go unconscious).  
  
Walking silently, she ducked into a tent that, thankfully, was where Pegasus kept his wardrobe. Since she was with him, naturally, he had kept a few outfits for her. She "tsk tsk" ed at him, smiling slyly. He had bought her a pair of black long pants and a black turtleneck! She gathered them quickly and ran back to her tent, fully intending to sneak out later that night.  
  
Fortunately for Pegasus, and unfortunately for Seraphim, Kemo had been watching her tent with strict orders from Pegasus to notify him at once if anything out of the ordinary happened.  
  
Kemo had watched Seraphim scurry to and from her tent; he then contacted Pegasus.  
  
"Boss, the girl was up and about, she stole some clothes from one of the other tents."  
  
Pegasus wrinkled his nose into the receiver of the cell phone, "Black?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," replied the guard.  
  
Pegasus grimaced. She had somehow removed the spell. "Bring her to me," said Pegasus. "Right away."  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir," Kemo cut the connection.  
  
Barging into the tent, Kemo picked Seraphim up, despite her screams of protest, and carried her off caveman style to Pegasus. Needless to say, Seraphim was mad.  
  
"Hello dear," said Pegasus, sighing.  
  
"What the hell do you want you bastard?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Now, now sweetheart," Pegasus scolded, "no need to shout."  
  
Seraphim glared grudgingly at the silver-haired man.  
  
"Well, down to business," began Pegasus, "I've come to notice that you're impossible. We can't control you or anything, even when we try to subdue you it doesn't work. So, I think we're just going to have to hurt you into submission."  
  
Seraphim "hmph"ed.  
  
Pegasus smiled. "You have a very stubborn spirit if you don't mind my saying so."  
  
"I DO mind, thank you very much," Seraphim replied, turning her nose up at the "gentleman."  
  
Just as Pegasus was going to order Kemo to beat the young woman, a call came in. Pegasus answered irritably. "Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone was unrecognizable to Pegasus. "Good morning sir," said Seto.  
  
"How may I help you, please make it quick, I am in the middle of something right now," Pegasus sighed exasperatedly.  
  
Kemo motioned to Seraphim that making a sound meant a severe beating.  
  
"I have something you may want," Seto replied. He held up the fake talisman in the light...perfect. He had run an article in the paper saying that an eighth talisman had been found, the talisman of life. Its 'special power' was helping things grow. Seto sighed, it was cheesy, but the best he could come up with at the time.  
  
"Oh yes, and what is that?" asked Pegasus, somewhat amused. It must be a prank caller.  
  
"Have you read the local newspaper yet this morning?" asked Seto.  
  
"No, I haven't I've been a little busy lately," replied Pegasus. When would this buffoon hang up?  
  
"I suggest you do so, I will call back in half an hour."  
  
A 'click' was heard and Pegasus told Kemo to bring him the paper. Seraphim was dragged out with Kemo, protesting all the way.  
  
When Kemo handed Pegasus the paper, he gasped. Another talisman? The stupid blonde imbecile had missed one? And it was in the possession of a Luke Kotaya. Pegasus huffed and decided to wait for the stranger to call back.  
  
Waving Kemo away, Pegasus instructed the guard to chain Seraphim for the time being and play baby-sitter. Kemo protested silently, but obeyed his employer.  
  
In half an hour, exactly, Pegasus' cell phone rang. "Hello?" he answered impatiently.  
  
"Did you see the paper?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes, I did, now I'm quite sure which article it was you wanted me to read, what do you know about it?" asked Pegasus.  
  
'He's testing me, he wants to know if I'm a prank caller,' thought Seto. "I know you want the talisman of life," Seto teased.  
  
Pegasus sighed. "Yes that's right. Can you get it for me? I'll pay you handsomely."  
  
"Alright, where shall I meet you? I am sorry, but I cannot be anywhere until the twenty-first," said Seto, sighing and feigning despair.  
  
"Oh! The twenty-first is fine! Meet me at Stonehenge at eight o'clock at night. How much do you want for the talisman?" he asked enthusiastically.  
  
"I have heard you need a sacrifice for the ritual to work," said Seto.  
  
"Well, not really, you just need a host body for the power," Pegasus corrected.  
  
"Aha, I see. Is the host by any chance female and pretty?" asked Seto.  
  
Pegasus thought for a moment. "Yes, to both. Why?" asked Pegasus.  
  
"I am in need of the assistance of a beautiful woman in a...con, I guess you would say, that I am planning. Would the lady agree to accompany me?" asked Seto as sinisterly as he could.  
  
"Yes, in exchange for the talisman?" asked Pegasus.  
  
Seto paused for a while. Why not cheat the bastard out of some money? "Not quite. I will require a sum of two hundred dollars," he replied.  
  
Pegasus thought for a moment. "Done," he said after some quiet deliberation.  
  
"Alright," said Seto. "I shall be dressed in a black blazer and black pants. I will meet you just outside the northern end of the ring of stones."  
  
"Fine," replied Pegasus.  
  
"Till then, good day sir," Seto hung up.  
  
"Wait! Your name!" Pegasus exclaimed as he heard the 'click.'  
  
In a foul temper, he went to check on Seraphim to make sure she had been secured well. He had just five days to wait. Then, as long as everything went as planned, he would have everything he needed to make the world tremble at the very mention of his name.  
  
Seto chuckled after he hung up the telephone receiver. The stupid man had fallen for his voice change. Well, at least he still retained that talent from his assassin days. Getting up, he went to check on the fake talisman. The clay he had used for it was just hardening in the oven. Soon he could paint it and set the fake stone in. Then it would be done. Then he could rescue Seraphim.  
  
Sitting back, he decided to check the local news to see if anything could help him in his quest to get Seraphim back.  
  
"Nothing," he sighed in disgust after a few minutes.  
  
Getting up off the couch, he walked out to the patio of his rented apartment. Taking a deep breath, he assumed a fighting stance and proceeded to fine-tune his martial arts skills. He might need them for the upcoming rescue. Unbeknownst to him, Seraphim was planning an escape of her own.  
  
Tugging half-heartedly at her shackles, Seraphim racked her brain for some sort of escape plan. She knew that she would not be able to get out of the cuffs, they had slipped a link of the chain onto a metal rod and pounded it two feet into the ground. She would have to trick them into letting her go or get away when they took her to be sacrificed or whatever they were going to do to her.  
  
She sighed and continued tugging on the chain.  
  
Whewh, took me the longest to write that chapter. but it is done! r&r people! I really need feedback! All you people who read the diamond star!!! Come on! I know you want to review~!  
  
Cherryblossom: weeeeell, since im so swamped with schoolwork I have the draft in my head but not typed out cause I don't have the time. I was going to write it out when I finished A&S. (which only needs a couple more chapters, two or three.) 


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 6: Escape  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
Seraphim felt altogether wretched and hopeless when a new day dawned and she was no closer to escape than the night before. She thought of Seto. 'I wish he were here,' she mused half-heartedly. If he was, it would only lead to his capture. After a few more hours of thinking fruitlessly for a plan, Seraphim hung her head and gave up. The sun had just passed overhead, making it about one in the afternoon.  
  
Seto, in the meantime, had begun re-doing his plans to accommodate Seraphim's supposed memory loss. He decided it would probably be best if he stuck to the original plan and tried to lure her away after Pegasus had gone. Seto would pretend to forget the precious talisman in his car, give Pegasus the keys, and tell him to get the talisman himself. His excuse would be he wanted to see the girl before her mind was 'enslaved.' He was sure Pegasus would allow it because Pegasus NEEDED that talisman, or so the stupid fool thought. Seto snickered.  
  
Placing the now-finished talisman in a black box lined with burgundy velvet, Seto sat back to figure out how to get Seraphim away before the loony returned.  
  
His thoughts, however, were masters of themselves. His self-control was soon whittled away until he was not thinking of rescuing Seraphim, but of Seraphim herself. He missed seeing her face; she was so beautiful. He missed her laugh. He missed everything about her, their silly arguments, the way she would laugh at him every morning because his hair was messy when he woke up, and the way she would insist on not accepting his help, saying she could do it herself. Whatever IT happened to be.  
  
When he got her back, he supposed he would have to tell her. He wanted to tell her. He wasn't sure if he loved her, it was too soon for that. But he at least liked her...a lot. So much that he was risking his life for her.  
  
Seraphim, on the other hand, had been summoned to Pegasus. She stood quietly, decided she would hear him first, rant and swear later.  
  
The silver-haired man regarded the ex-assassin curiously. "Well," he began, "I am sure you are unaware of your fate for the upcoming full moon." He smiled wickedly. "So, being as you cannot escape and I wish to make you miserable, I will tell you."  
  
"Keep your secrets you foul a-" Seraphim was jerked back sharply by the guard that held her.  
  
"Now, now, none of that," said Pegasus. "I will tell you what I want, when I want, if I want." He concluded. "Now I will tell you your fate."  
  
Seraphim turned her head stubbornly.  
  
"You will listen, whether you want to or not," Pegasus reprimanded. "On the following full moon, the twenty first to be exact, a young man will deliver to me that last talisman that I need. Then, I will place the talismans in special slots on the central pillar of Stonehenge. The ritual which I will then read shall transfer their power into your body, driving out your soul and making you my slave."  
  
Seraphim wrinkled her nose in disgust. "You're a bastard," she spat. "And a jerk! And if you even try that, I'll find a way to kill you I swear!" she bellowed.  
  
Pegasus just laughed at her. "And before that, I shall have to fill a crystal vial with your blood to fuse you to me, allowing me to control the powers that will flow through your veins."  
  
Seraphim turned her head away. "Never."  
  
Pegasus grabbed Seraphim's chin, tilting it so she was staring straight into his eyes. "My dear, you don't have a choice," he sneered.  
  
"Shut up and get the hell away from me!" Seraphim screamed, trying to push Pegasus away.  
  
Pegasus waved to the guard to take her away. "Know this sweetheart, you can't escape. That Seto Kaiba isn't nearly as faithful as you or I thought. You'll be a slave for the rest of your life, no mind and just doing my bidding every day," he laughed; it was a cold and cruel laugh. "Enjoy your last few days! For soon you won't be able to enjoy anything."  
  
Seraphim bit her lip and followed the guard out. When they had once again secured her and left, she burst into tears.  
  
'Damn it Seto!' she thought. If it weren't for him she wouldn't care. But she wanted to see him. She had nothing to do all day and he would dominate her thoughts. His smile, his laugh, his voice; they haunted her all day.  
  
She sighed pitifully. Since when had one of the world's best assassins been reduced to a sniveling piece of trash? Since she fell in love. Cursing her fickle heart, Seraphim turned to look at the sunset. She wished she could just grow wings and fly away...  
  
Days past, soon it was the night for the ritual. Seraphim was forced into a long silver strapless dress and made to walk barefoot. She was very unhappy because she kept tripping over the long skirt of the dress and with her wrist shackled behind her back, she couldn't lift up the hem.  
  
Cursing bitterly as she tripped again, Seraphim tried to think of a way to escape. That was, of course, fruitless since she had done it a thousand times before and not succeeded. Sighing and giving up, she turned her thoughts to Seto. Looking up at the stars she wished, figuring it couldn't hurt, that she would see him one last time before her mind was driven from her body by 'the fucking asshole', as she had taken to calling Pegasus behind his back.  
  
Meanwhile, Seto was standing at the meeting place he and Pegasus had decided in. He fingered the eight-millimeter pistol hidden at his waist, just in case, impatiently. The moon was rising. It was time.  
  
Seto could see Pegasus walking towards him; this was it. He would have Seraphim back, safe, soon. Clenching his fists, Seto stepped forward to meet Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus did not recognize the ex-assassin. He had dyed his hair black instead of reddish-brown and donned green contact lenses. He wore thinly rimmed glasses that kept slipping down his nose. He was wearing a black button-down, silk dress shirt and black slacks. All in all, he looked very dark. But Seto smiled as warmly as he could and shook Pegasus' hand, though he felt revolted at the other man's touch.  
  
"How nice to finally meet you!" Seto exclaimed, trying to sound happy.  
  
"Likewise," replied Pegasus. "Have you got the talisman?"  
  
Seto pretended to search his pockets. "Oh! I've forgotten it in the car! Do you think you or one of your men could get it for me? I'm anxious to see the girl before the ritual to get the before and after effect," he replied.  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Where is your car?" he asked.  
  
Seto pointed a little way off near to where the tour buses stopped. "Over there," he replied, beeping the car to unlock it and turn on the lights.  
  
Pegasus looked at the car, and back to Seto. "I'll have my men fetch it. What does it look like Mr...." it was then that Pegasus realized he didn't know the stranger's name.  
  
"My name is Darius, Darius Stone," said Seto, extending his hand.  
  
Pegasus took it; he did not suspect a thing. "Well, nice to meet you Mr. Stone. One of my men will get the talisman, what does it look like?"  
  
"It should be on the dashboard, a little black velvet box," Seto replied.  
  
"Alright," Pegasus replied. "Kemo," he said into a walkie-talkie, "go down to the car with the lights on and get a small black box off the dashboard."  
  
"Right sir," a voice crackled from the tiny device.  
  
Seto cursed inwardly, he needed a new plan and he needed it now. "Thank you Mr. Pegasus, may I go see the girl?" he asked.  
  
Pegasus nodded. "Follow me," he said as he led Seto to the middle of the altar where Seraphim was chained. Pegasus then took out a small box containing the rest of the talismans.  
  
"Now, you may take a seat there," Pegasus pointed to a few chairs, probably for whoever was helping him that night.  
  
Seto nodded and went to sit down. Seraphim happened to look his way, and she started. She recognized him perfectly. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped, allowing her mouth to form a perfect 'o'.  
  
Seto glared at her, trying to tell her with his eyes that he was trying to figure out how to free her. Thankfully, Pegasus was speaking to a guard at the moment and didn't see the exchange of soundless words. They had no need for words; they had accomplished the feat of speaking volumes through their eyes, a feat usually only reserved for intimate lovers.  
  
Seraphim averted her eyes to the ground as Pegasus walked around the base of the pillar, seemingly looking for something. Moving aside some grass, he found seven holes near the ground. This puzzled him because there were eight talismans he possessed.  
  
"Darius, a word," Pegasus called Seto over.  
  
Rising from his seat, Seto walked over. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"There are only seven holes here, but there are eight talismans, explain please," Pegasus stated tersely.  
  
"Seven of the talismans go in the holes," Seto explained, making everything up on the spot. "The soul talisman is held by the offering, the talisman locks her soul away so the powers flow easily through her without getting caught up with her soul."  
  
Pegasus thought for a moment. It was very logical. His doubts diminished and he was reassured. "All right, I believe you, you may return to your seat," said Pegasus.  
  
Seto nodded and sat down again.  
  
Taking a crystal vial veined with gold, Pegasus proceeded to make a small cut on Seraphim's upper arm and fill the vial. Taking an IV tube, he attached the vial to the plastic tubing, which was attached to his arm, and completed the blood transfusion.  
  
Pegasus then forced the soul talisman into Seraphim's hands and secured them shut with some duct tape. He then proceeded to read from the slip of paper with the incantation on it. He had modified it a bit to account for only one 'host' body for the 'power.'  
  
"From the shadow may the light appear,  
  
And thunder shall rain from the heavens,  
  
It is now that the chosen one arises,  
  
Take her purity and grant me,  
  
That which was lost to the ages."  
  
A low rumble was heard as the moon shone through dark clouds, a single shaft of light illuminating Seraphim in her plight. The talismans began to glow (except for the fake one but Pegasus couldn't see it so it didn't matter). Seto began to be frantic, searching for a plan.  
  
"Let her blood run crimson in the sand,  
  
On the eve of the defeat,  
  
The loss of the angels,  
  
In the place as old as time."  
  
Seto decided that the only thing left to do would be to jump up in front of her, wrench her out of the chains with super-human strength and run like hell...but that was fruitless wasn't it?  
  
Let her writhe in pain,  
  
The beautiful twilight soul,  
  
Trapped in the pits of hell."  
  
No choice! Seto did it. Just before the incantation was completed, he ran, jumped up on the pillar and tried to pull Seraphim off. In the process, he was caught in the aura of the spell. Fortunately for our heroes, this created a slight glitch in the spell. Seraphim promptly fell off the pillar, landing on her ass in a rather compromising position, but Seto seemed to be held in the air by some mysterious force or the other. As he was wondering what the hell was going on, a venomous shriek was heard from one Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
"Get away from there!" he shouted vainly, it was already too late.  
  
Seto, who was still floating in midair, looked down and around him. He seemed to be surrounded in a glowing light. Things would have gone directly according to planned if not for one crucial detail: Pegasus had taken Seraphim's blood instead of Seto's, meaning that he could only control HER body infused with the mystical talisman's power. Now that Seto was going to be infused with the power, he could bend it to his will. But they had no idea if or how long the power would last because Seto acquired the power by a different way that was normal for most other 'pure ones.'  
  
Seto was set down on the altar, and the seven original talismans released themselves to circle around him. They whirled faster and faster, always getting closer to him, until they fused with him completely. In a brilliant flash of light, the green contacts melted away and the black hair dye vanished. There stood, in place of the fictitious Darius Stone, Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto, thinking fast, decided to do a little sniping. While everyone was still frozen, he took out his pistol and began having a hell of a lot of fun shooting all of Pegasus' guards. He had shot all but three, which he couldn't exactly find, when he turned on Pegasus. The older man looked frightened at the prospect of being shot for a moment, and then he smiled smugly.  
  
"What's so great about being shot?" asked Seto. "Cause you know that's what I'm going to do to you."  
  
Pegasus shook his head and looked over Seto's shoulder. Kemo had one arm wrapped around Seraphim's neck and held a gun to her temple. "Just give me a reason pretty boy," Kemo grinned at Seto.  
  
Seto felt his blood run cold as he froze. One wrong move could result in Seraphim's death. She was white as a sheet, trying vainly to look and see where her attacker's weak point was.  
  
"Now Kaiba, since the tables have turned and we have your little friend again, let's say we play a little game?" Pegasus chuckled; it sent shivers down Seraphim's spine.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" asked Seto, trying to look calm, pretending he didn't feel like he was about to have a heart attack.  
  
"You will be blindfolded," began Pegasus. "We will hold Seraphim at this altar, and you will begin on the opposite edge of the field. Surely with your new powers you can get to her and save her from my...clutches before my men shoot you right?" He grinned and walked over to Seraphim. "She really IS a beautiful prize," he mused, bending slightly to kiss her neck, slipping one of his hands to her chest.  
  
Seraphim looked at him with horror and disgust, spitting at Pegasus' feet when he pulled away.  
  
Seto looked from Seraphim to Pegasus and back to Seraphim again. Slowly, he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Seto!" Seraphim exclaimed, "You can't do this!"  
  
Seto didn't answer her.  
  
"You'll be killed! Don't be such an ass and think the stupid fucking 'power' can save your life!" she pleaded. "Be SENSIBLE! SETO!"  
  
Seto shook his head. "I am being sensible. And I'm going to save you."  
  
He wouldn't speak to Seraphim after that.  
  
Seto allowed himself to be escorted around the place he had parked his car and then blindfolded. He had counted beforehand that he failed to shoot and kill about four of the guards. One of which was Kemo and who had Seraphim in a death grip at that very moment.  
  
Pegasus was to prod Seto in the right direction when it was all right for him to begin.  
  
Sweat ran down Seto's forehead. Just before the push, a dark cloud passed over the moon (courtesy of the 'dark' talisman), obscuring the shooters' vision.  
  
Seto began to run in what he hoped was a straight line. Unbeknownst to him, the fire talisman had created a barrier between the shooters and himself while the water talisman flooded the grass around him so the flames would not touch him.  
  
Then, the light talisman did its part, illuminating so brightly that all but Seto were blinded. Then the flames from the fire talisman jumped to the blindfold, and without touching Seto, burned away the offense.  
  
Now Seto was even with his pursuers.  
  
Through the flames, he gunned his opponents down, his small pistol seemed to not run out of bullets and every bullet hit a mark. Seto vaguely wondered if it was the work of one of the talismans.  
  
As Pegasus saw Seto getting closer, he began to panic. Grabbing a spare gun from one of his fallen guards, he began firing at Seto.  
  
Seto, using speed and skill of years of training, dodged all but the final one, which caught him in his upper left arm. Muffling a yelp of pain, Seto wrenched the gun out of Pegasus' grip and proceeded to aim and kill Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford with his own fucking gun.  
  
Just as Seto was about to pull the trigger, Kemo, who still had Seraphim in his stranglehold, had removed the barrel of the gun from her temple and had now pointed it vaguely at Seto.  
  
"Seto!" Seraphim screeched.  
  
Seto and Kemo fired at the exact same moment, and both bullets found their targets. Pegasus slumped to the ground; Seto had shot him right between the eyes. Kemo's bullet had embedded itself to the right of Seto's lower back. Another shot found its way to his calf. Grunting and clutching his side, Seto released a few bullets, one hitting home and driving Kemo to the ground, who brought Seraphim down with him.  
  
Seraphim, finding herself freed for the moment, grabbed Kemo's gun and finished Seto's job. It was quick, a couple bullets penetrating the overgrown bodyguard's skull and he was pudding.  
  
Gazing grimly at Seto who was on his knees, clutching the bullet wound in his side, Seraphim ran to help him. She dragged his upper body off the ground and, flipping him over, laid him on his stomach.  
  
"Seto?" she asked tentatively, "Are you going to be alright?" She sounded so afraid.  
  
Seto winced as she touched his wound, testing it to see whether she could get the bullet out. "Ouch! It hurts like hell!" he shut his eyes tightly. "How bad does it look?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon but," Seto paused to suck in a breath, "damn, it hurts."  
  
Seraphim contemplated how she would get her fallen friend back to wherever it was they were going to be staying without being here the following morning for the tour buses to find about twenty dead bodies for apparently no reason at all. Just as she was about to pick Seto up and literally drag him to his car, something incredible and strange happened.  
  
Seto thought it was Seraphim jarring his body, and Seraphim believed it was the setting of the full moon, but the power of the soul talisman was unlocked. Thousands of tiny blue streaks of lightning shot out through Seto's wounds. Seraphim gasped, she could actually SEE the tissue knitting back together as the three bullets in Seto's side, leg, and arm were forced out.  
  
In a matter of five minutes, Seto was feeling healed enough to stand and walk, only wincing when he pressed his side wound. Also, with the setting of the moon, the talisman's powers were finished. They were expelled from Seto's body into his two fists. When he opened them his right hand held the fire, water, wind, and earth talismans. His left held the soul, dark, and light.  
  
"That...was one of the freakiest things I've ever seen," Seraphim stated after a few minutes. "But it was really cool."  
  
"Er...yeah," Seto replied, "come on, we have to get out of here, the police will be here tomorrow and we have to get away from here."  
  
Seraphim blinked a couple times, "Right, where're you staying?"  
  
"A hotel a couple miles from here, I have all your stuff. We can be packed, checked out, and half way around the world by the time the cops get here," Seto grinned.  
  
Seraphim felt a small blush creep up to her cheeks, she was thankful for the dark of night. "That'd be good," she replied.  
  
"Okay, let's go, the car's this way," Seto took Seraphim's hand and led her to the car.  
  
Beeping the car open, Seto and Seraphim got in the car. After the doors closed, they sat there for a few minutes in silent contemplation.  
  
Finally, Seraphim spoke. "Seto, why did you save me?" she asked.  
  
"Because." Seto replied. He couldn't tell her it was because he had somewhat less-than-friendly feelings for...could he?  
  
"So it wouldn't have mattered to you if Pegasus had used me as a tool for world domination and then raped me?" she asked monotonously.  
  
Seto started. "Well.no, yes, maybe, I...it would have mattered," he replied softly, looking at the steering wheel.  
  
Seraphim brushed Seto's cheek with her fingers, making him look sharply at her. "Then why?" she asked, her voice pleading.  
  
"Because..." Seto's voice failed him. 'Damn that girl and her eyes,' he cursed to himself.  
  
Their noses were almost touching. "You can tell me the truth Seto Kaiba," she said softly.  
  
"Because...I..." Seto didn't know what to do. To tell or not to tell? That was the question for him...  
  
"Fine if you won't tell your secret then I'll tell you mine," Seraphim stated in a mock-huff. "I have feelings for you. I've broken my Ra be damned solemn fucking rule and I like you, romantically. Okay? And I told myself when I realized I was captured, I was going to slap you for endangering yourself for me," Seraphim had tears in her eyes. "But that's not all."  
  
Seto gulped, there was...more? She was so close to him, her eyes blazed. But she didn't look mad, she looked...almost...seductive. Seto swallowed a different kind of lump in his throat.  
  
"I told myself I was going to slap you AFTER I kissed you for being so damn brave," she said tenderly, closing the gap between their lips.  
  
And...yeah. End chapter 6. Probably one chapter after this and the end. then i can get started on cherryblossom's fic! ^-^ oh.question for cherryblossom: What rating do you want? (G, PG, PG-13, R) thank you! I'm going to get started on the storyline thinger now! 


	7. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

Angel and Stealth  
  
Chapter 7: New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapters  
  
This is probably the end, just to let all of you know that. thanx for reviewing and go check out "Angel of the Night" when I start writing it! ^- ^  
  
Seto jerked when he felt Seraphim's lips brushing against his. Looking at her with wide eyes, he half-smiled. She had feelings for him? ROMANTIC feelings?  
  
Seraphim, on the other hand, interpreted Seto's surprise for rejection and, with tears in her eyes, turned away.  
  
"Seraphim?" Seto asked, leaning over and turning her face towards his.  
  
"Yes," she whispered softly, her eyes avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I...I like you too. Like.like that," he admitted quietly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"You do?" asked Seraphim, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I do, I just...I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. So I never told you," Seto brushed away the unshed tears that had gathered in Seraphim's eyes.  
  
Seraphim smiled almost disbelieving and hugged Seto tightly. "I'm so happy," she whispered. "Something is finally going right in my life."  
  
"Who'd have thought? Seven years ago we were enemies without ever knowing each other..." Seto began.  
  
"And now we're together...a couple. Two pieces of the puzzle," Seraphim finished, nuzzling Seto's collarbone with her nose.  
  
"Yeah, come on, we have to leave now. Where do you want to go anyway? We can be normal now because...you know...Pegasus is dead," said Seto.  
  
"I dunno," Seraphim replied. "Where do you think we can go for a romantic getaway?"  
  
Seto grinned. "Oh, I think we can go lots of places."  
  
Seraphim raised an eyebrow. "Like?"  
  
"Do you want to go to Paris...or Florida?" asked Seto, grinning.  
  
Seraphim thought for a moment. "Florida!" she exclaimed. "That way when we ride all the rides you can be there to hold my hand."  
  
"Okay," Seto started the car; "I'll make the flight reservations while you pack up the stuff."  
  
"Fine by me," Seraphim leaned over to Seto. "Kiss," she requested. "Being as our first one was...misinterpreted."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, but gave in and kissed Seraphim lightly on the lips.  
  
"That all I get?" she asked, mock pouting.  
  
"I promise to give you more later," Seto grinned sexily.  
  
Seraphim's eyes widened. "Kay," she replied, a smile now covering her face.  
  
Seto jerked the gearshift and they sped off down the road to their hotel. In no time, they had flight reservations and had checked out of their hotel. Their plane would leave in two and a half hours.  
  
Upon arriving at the airport, Seto turned in the rental car and dragged Seraphim, along with all their baggage, to the check-in. After checking in their bags and getting through the security system they walked to the gate. When they got there, the plane was just boarding so they walked on and found their seats.  
  
"Passengers, please take your seats and fasten your seat belts, we will be taking off momentarily, thank you," an irritating voice said over the loudspeaker.  
  
Seraphim winced.  
  
"You okay?" asked Seto. Ever since they had confessed their feelings for each other, he had been playing the sweet, caring boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah," Seraphim smiled wistfully. "Just kind of tired from all the excitement."  
  
Seto smiled and brushed his lips against Seraphim's. "Well then, number one pillow at your service," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.  
  
Seraphim laughed musically. "Why thank you Seto," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"You're welcome," Seto grinned, placing his arm protectively around her shoulder. He loved feeling her warmth next to him. And her hair smelled so good, like mountain rain.  
  
"Mmm," Seraphim sat back up, "you're too tall."  
  
"Oh, sorry," Seto scrunched down in his chair, making Seraphim giggle.  
  
"I didn't mean you had to get shorter!" she exclaimed playfully. "I was just observing the fact that you're really a lot taller than me."  
  
"Oh," was all Seto had to say.  
  
"That's all right, I shall just HAVE to content myself with snuggling you and receiving the occasional kiss instead of sleeping on the flight," Seraphim sighed jokingly.  
  
"That can be arranged," Seto replied, kissing Seraphim's cheek.  
  
"You're too sweet," Seraphim swatted his leg playfully. "Oh, we're taking off," she observed as the plane jerked and began to move forward.  
  
"Yeah," Seto answered. "I can slouch if you want to take a nap you know," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No, I'm too awake now. Plus, I want those kisses," she smiled.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"As many as you can give me."  
  
Seto grinned and proceeded to kiss Seraphim senseless.  
  
Seraphim giggled girlishly, then sighed. "Where are we going to go first in Florida?" she asked quizzically.  
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Seto replied, nuzzling her ear and placing another kiss there.  
  
"Let's go to Disney World," Seraphim grinned.  
  
"Okay," Seto looked out the airplane's window, then at his watch.  
  
"The food's coming soon," Seraphim mused while looking over Seto's shoulder.  
  
Seto nodded and turned around, sure enough, the stewardess was coming down the aisle with the trolley of food trays.  
  
A few hours later saw Seto and Seraphim getting their luggage and at the rent-a-car station.  
  
"You know, it's a four hour drive right?" asked Seto wearily.  
  
"Yep, we'll split the driving time," Seraphim comforted, giving Seto a peck on the cheek.  
  
"You two on a honeymoon?" asked the clerk while they filled out the papers.  
  
"Oh," Seraphim blushed. "No, just vacation."  
  
Seto, wisely, did not answer. He just kept filling out the papers. They were done in no time.  
  
Walking out of the station, Seraphim immediately liked the car they had picked out. It was a candy-apple red Lexus convertible. Squealing with delight, Seraphim quickly helped Seto load the luggage in the trunk and bounced into the driver's seat, insisting she be able to drive first.  
  
"You have too much energy,' Seto yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Seraphim blew a raspberry at her boyfriend. "You're just jealous," she smiled sweetly.  
  
"Mmhmm, when pigs fly. Wake me up when it's my turn to drive okay?" asked Seto, settling into the passenger seat and closing his eyes for a nap.  
  
"Okay," Seraphim started the car and drove up to the freeway entrance. "Just to let you know, you might want to find a way to cover your face. I'm not putting up the top!" she giggled, revving the engine as they sped off.  
  
"Sera-chan," Seto grumbled, "could you warn me a little sooner next time?"  
  
Seraphim smiled. "I'll keep it in mind, are you gonna take that nap?"  
  
"Yes, and good night," Seto replied, closing his eyes and shifting around in his seat for a comfortable position.  
  
A few hours later saw two very exhausted and soaked (it had started to pour just before they reached the hotel) travelers checking-in at a five- star hotel near Disney World. A few minutes after that saw the same two travelers dropping their bags on the floor of their room and flopping onto their respective beds.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower!" Seraphim told Seto as she slowly picked herself up off the bed.  
  
"Right, tell me when you're done," Seto's replied, his voice was muffled by the bed since he was lying face down.  
  
About half an hour later, Seraphim appeared in a pink silk nightgown, drying her still-wet hair. Looking over at Seto, who had fallen asleep, she walked over, kneeled by his bed, and shook him lightly.  
  
"Seto, sweetheart, you gotta get up if you want to take a shower," she whispered gently, running her fingers through his bangs.  
  
"Mmph," Seto mumbled and rolled over.  
  
Seraphim stifled a giggle. "Seto..." she whispered again. "Come on, you have to get up," she said, a little louder, bending over to kiss Seto on the cheek.  
  
Seto's right eye opened tentatively. "But I'm tired," he protested.  
  
Seraphim stood up, hands on her hips. "Well, change your clothes at least," she sighed, waving to his suitcase.  
  
Grumbling, Seto got up and staggered over to the bathroom for a shower and to change, also grabbing a small box out of his suitcase along with his clothes and toothbrush. Laughing, Seraphim crawled under the covers of her own bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
A while later, the bathroom door opened and jets of steam raced just outside before disappearing. Seto stepped out in a t-shirt and boxers, groping around in the dark to find his bed.  
  
"Damnit!" Seto swore softly as he stubbed his toe on one of the suitcases.  
  
Seraphim rolled over in her sleep and faced Seto, eyes half open. "Mm, Seto?"  
  
"Yeah," Seto replied, holding his injured foot.  
  
"Come over here," she requested.  
  
Seto felt his way around the room, following the sound of Seraphim's voice, until he was sitting next to her on her bed. "Yeah?" he asked again.  
  
"Kiss me goodnight," Seraphim whispered softly.  
  
"Gladly," Seto replied, leaning down to brush his lips against hers. The rain drummed rhythmically on the windows.  
  
Seraphim wrapped her arms around Seto's neck. "Stay with me forever," she breathed, holding him close as he kissed along her neck.  
  
"I'd never think of doing otherwise," Seto murmured gently, lowering himself onto the bed with Seraphim. "I love you," he whispered softly into Seraphim's ear, "with all my heart."  
  
Seraphim's own heart was doing somersaults. He loved her... Smiling, Seraphim spoke, "I love you too."  
  
Seto smirked and stopped the butterfly kisses he was planting along her collarbone and shoulders and sat up. "Marry me," he requested softly, drawing the box he had taken with him to the bathroom out of a pocket.  
  
Seraphim paused, sitting up as well, as she looked at the sparkling diamond ring inside the box Seto had opened in front of her. The light was very poor, just the streetlamp outside and the hall lights from under the door, but Seraphim could see the gem sparkling fitfully.  
  
Seraphim looked from the ring to Seto and smiled. Drawing Seto closer to her, Seraphim buried her face in his neck. "Even though we've just gotten together, I thought you'd never ask," she whispered, "of course I'll marry you."  
  
Seto grinned lustfully and brought Seraphim's face up, level with his to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. "I think this calls for celebration," he murmured huskily, pulling Seraphim back down with him onto the bed.  
  
"I quite agree," was the only reply Seraphim was able to make before she was writhing, senseless on the bed.  
  
A few months later, and Seto and Seraphim bought a house of their own in Oregon and gave up the spy business. Seraphim because a world-famous authoress. Her first award-winning book, Magic and Spies (which was based upon her adventure with Seto and Pegasus) was known nation-wide and was soon put into circulation all around the world. Seto became a martial arts/combat teacher at a local YMCA.  
  
They got married the next summer in beautiful Hawaii; Seraphim even tracked down Seto's brother, Mokuba Kaiba, as a surprise for Seto to be present at the wedding. In the years that followed, the happy couple saw the world, not through the eyes of assassins as they had done before, but through the eyes two human beings very much in love with each other.  
  
They had two children; a beautiful baby girl named Sayuri, and a handsome young boy named Jonathan. The two children always saw their parents as the perfect definition for "love" and would often go to them in times of heartache.  
  
In the world of spies, the two known as "the Black Angel" and "Stealth" were never seen again, though many rumors went around that THEY had been the cause of three murders, the ones of Pegasus J. Crawford, Angel Love, and Maximillion Pegasus. Of course, the truth was never known.  
  
Many years after their marriage, and surrounded by their children and children's children, Seto and Seraphim had a small, quiet conversation.  
  
"Do you ever regret it?" Seto ran a hand through his graying hair.  
  
"Regret what?" Seraphim smiled up at her husband, wrinkles around her eyes.  
  
"Leaving your old life, OUR old lives, to become honest citizens," Seto replied.  
  
Seraphim thought for a moment. "Never for a minute."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, even though I would be revered by all the world by now, I'd never have fallen in love with you," Seraphim smiled, resting her head on Seto's shoulder. "What about you?"  
  
"I've never regretted it," Seto replied confidently.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Same reason," Seto shrugged.  
  
And Seraphim's golden laughter, still the same after all the years they had spent together, rang true throughout the room.  
  
THE END  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, sadly, "Angel and Stealth" has reached it's end. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. Cherryblossom, rejoice, I started on your fic "Angel of the Night" after I posted the chapter before this one, so watch for it. OC is original character, OOC is out of character. (From your review questions) Catch you later!  
  
Much love,  
  
:*.SeraphStar.*: 


End file.
